memonetworkfandomcom-20200216-history
PlanarExtempore
Abby Gardner is a Human girl and part of the adventure Homechained. It's rare to see her hair in order and not completely messed up, as it seems to have a mind of its own and often refuses to stay in place. Her symbol is of a ship, as it is her favorite type of model to build. She actually loves real boats as well and has a calender full of pictures of old-style ships. Biography Abby lives in a townhome in Minnesota with her cousin that serves as her guardian. One of her biggest hobbies is building models. Her favourite ones to build are the ones of old pirate ships, but she does also build model trains and a variety of others as well. Sometimes she even gets some scratch materials and tries to make a miniature of her favorite buildings that she's seen on her travels. She also picks up strange souvenirs from the places that they go to and her shelves are cluttered with these oddities. Another one of her hobbies is playing the card game "Magic: the Gathering", though she doesn't really have friends around her to play it with. Instead she took to playing it online, which is how she began to meet other people and eventually get in contact with her usual group of online friends. Something something Sburb: more to come Personality Abby is headstrong and could probably be called pretty reckless. She is one of the types of people that if she has to make a descision between her head and her heart, she almost always goes with her heart. She has a tendency to act without fully thinking things through, giving her fast reflexes but often landing her in a tough situation. Abby loves a good challenge and never gives up when she sets her heart on doing something - but the problem with that is that she is often too afraid to ask for help. Despite always seeming confident and ready to take on the world, she is always secretly afraid of failure. Relationships V: Guardian Her guardian cousin (Cuz) is an expert on horticulture and is often called to universities in many different places to gives lectures on them and often takes Abby with her. On one of her trips, she found Abby in a meteor crater next to the world's largest walleye statue and took her home with her. Because of her profession, she keeps a great number of potted plants around the house and has a flower garden outside Abby has developed a strong hatred for these and all other potted greenery. She secretly kills off these plants sometimes by watering them with antifreeze. Trivia *Abby has a bit of a sweet tooth and will never turn down a sugary snack, especially if she's doing something that requires concentration and thinking. Her favorite soda is Mountain Dew *Her two favorite Magic decks are a green/white aura deck and a green/black infection deck. They both kick ass. Uuoofles 04:02, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fankid Category:Living